The Uzumaki Clan's Kekkei Genkai
by 1337 h4x0r
Summary: Naruko was raised by her uncle in Iwa. When she comes to Konoha for the Chunin Exams, she finds out about her clan's Kekkei Genkai. Now she is more powerful than any one person should be. But what toll will this great power take on her? No lemons and no limes! Plz no flames! Read and review but most of all, enjoy!:)
1. Spirits

The retired Third Hokage, Hiruzan Sarutobi, nodded at the red headed man as he picked up the crying newborn Naruko and raced away. He knew the man would be capable of raising Naruko for he was the baby's uncle, one of the few remaining Uzumaki's. If Naruko stayed here in Konoha, she would be an outcast. She would be bullied and everyone would think low of her because of the demon her father had just sealed inside of her. But if she left with the red head, she would be able to start a new. Hiruzen just hoped that everything would turn out ok.

**12 Years Later:**

Naruko wasn't surprised when one of the Chunin from Konoha insulted her and her yellow hair. It wasn't her fault that her hair was so bright. She had not liked the teasing so she had cut the long strands of hair, hoping that it would put an end to the teasing. (Her hair looks like Kallen Kozuki's from Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion except it is yellow not red.) It didn't. The teasing happened every day since she had been in Konoha. But she ignored them because she was here to complete the Chunin Exams and that is what she would do. She wouldn't have to endure the teasing for long because tomorrow is the last stage of the Chunin Exams. When they were done, she could go back to Iwagakure. She would be happy, Chunin or not. Over the past month, she and he squad had trained like crazy, pushing themselves to ensure that they would win. They used every second of their time to train and they were confident that they had a good shot at becoming Chunin. In the final stage Naruko is up against the stuck up Uchiha brat and she was not looking forward to it. She had gathered what little information she could on him and it turns out that he is quite strong. But the majority of what people were saying was just that he is a real pain in the ass. Haruka, the loud and boisterous one on her squad was up against a ninja from Takigakure and Sadao, the narcissistic one was going to battle a Kunoichi from Kusagakure.

Right now, she and her squad were eating some ramen at a ramen stand. "This Raman is hella good!" Naruko said, slurping down the rest of her ramen. The two boys on either side of her nodded their approval. It was just the three of them this evening because their sensei, who also happens to be Naruko's uncle, was off speaking with the Hokage, so after the three had finished eating their ramen and payed, they went out to just hang out. The three Iwa Genin thought they deserved to have a day of rest after working themselves as hard as they could.

They just walked around the streets, looking at things and watching how the people of Konoha lived. Naruko bought some black leather fingerless gloves that she thought looked awesome and put them on straight after paying for them.

The three Iwa Genin split up after getting lunch later that day. The two boys wanted to see more of what Konoha had to offer but Naruko wanted to train for tomorrow. As she walked into a training ground that was supposed to be empty she was surprised to find a group of Konoha Chunin sitting there. When they spotted her, one got up and walked over to here. "Who are you? Oh, you're from Iwa. I wonder why they even let scum like you into the Chunin Exams. Iwa is a shit place to grow up, I pity you." He said.

Naruko was angry that he even had the nerve to insult her home. "Iwa is a better place than this. This dump may be bigger than Iwa but the Shinobi that Iwa produces are better that the Konoha Shinobi on so many levels." Naruko said, glaring at the Chunin.

She was rewarded with a punch to the gut. The group of Chunin erupted in laughter. It didn't take her long to recover and when she did, she punched the Chunin in the face with a chakra enforced blow. He fell to the floor and the laughter ceased. The next thing Naruko new, she had all of the Chunin hitting and punching her at once. Eventually, she was hit over the head and she passed out.

When she came to she was still on the training ground. She could see these small semi-transparent white orbs floating around and around everywhere. Naruko was completely mesmerised. She didn't know what they were. She slowly got up, wincing from the pain. An orb floated in front of her face before growing larger and taking the form of a boy her age. He had brown hair and smiled brightly at Naruko. His smile was genuine and lit up his green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Sora." He said, holding out a hand for Naruko to shake.

"Um, hi?" Naruko said, shaking the boy's hand. It was as cold as ice but it somehow felt warm.

"Oh, if you are wondering why I was just an orb it's because I'm dead. Most spirits prefer to float about like an orb. Don't know why and I don't care why." Sora said, skipping away and planting himself down on a log.

Naruko couldn't believe what she was hearing. This boy was dead? "Why couldn't I see you all before?" Naruto said, taking a seat beside Sora.

"Oh, only some Uzumaki's can. It's a kind of Kekkei Genkai. But unfortunately, hardly any members of the Uzumaki clan are given the power and if they are it isn't strong enough, like yours. I don't know what those Chunin did to you but they did something to enhance the power of you ability." Sora said, picking up a twig that was at his feet and twirling it in between his fingers.

"So, you are saying that the Kekkei Genkai of the Uzumaki clan is the ability to see spirits?" Naruko asked, still admiring the orbs that danced around her and Sora. She hadn't known that the Uzumaki clan had a Kekkei Genkai.

"Yes, but you can also tell us what to do and we will listen, no matter what. But no one else can see us, only you." Sora snapped the twig and then threw the pieces out onto the ground in front of him.

Naruko thought about this for a second. "So, if I asked you to do something, you would do it even if it meant death?"

"Well, the dead can't die because we are already dead. But I understand your question. Yes, we would do anything for you. We spirits go through out dead lives not speaking to anyone because we see each other only as orbs and we cannot communicate with each other. It's quite lonely. So I'm pretty sure that nothing you asked them to do would be against their will." Sora said, sliding down off the log and onto the ground where he put his hands behind his head and leant back, looking at the sky.

"So, if I was to ask some of you to aid me in the final stage of the Chunin Exams, would you and those others do it?" Naruko asked, seeing how she could use this to her advantage.

"Yep." Sora said, yawning. Naruko then called to some of the spirits. They all took human forms and listened as Naruko instructed them on what they must do tomorrow in her match. She also asked if some of them could assist Sadao and Haruka in their matches. Every single spirit accepted their role in the plan with a wide smile.

Once the spirits were gone and getting ready for what they had to do tomorrow, Naruko went to Sora. Sora saw Naruko's bruised body and put a hand on her shoulder. He concentrated and soon her whole body was completely healed. That was something that would also benefit Naruko. The spirits had the ability to heal an Uzumaki without causing them any pain. He told this to Naruko who smiled and just said, "Oh, this is bloody awesome!"


	2. Help from the Dead

Naruko was still trying to get used to the floating orbs. They were always in her line of sight and she occasionally ducked to miss them before she remembered what Sora had said. He had said that while they are orbs they cannot be touched by anything or touch anything. But when they take on the form of a human, they can touch other people and things but unless the person can see them, they cannot be touched. That meant that only Naruko could touch them.

Naruko had watched on with a smirk as both Haruka and Sadao won their matches with ease. It was awesome. Haruka and Sadao were obviously confused when they saw their opponent getting damage that they hadn't inflicted. Naruko just grinned.

It was time for her match now. She walked down into the arena with her head held high, confidence in her stride. She still had the smirk on her face as she stared directly into the Uchiha's onyx eyes. When the proctor gave word for them to start, Naruko set her mind right, blocking out all sound from the audience and anything else that would distract her. She wanted only to focus on the battle at hand. She tapped her foot on the ground twice before jumping into a tree. The tapping signalled to the spirits that they had to all rustle the leaves in each of the trees, masking her movements. The Uchiha threw several kunai and shuriken at the trees. Each weapon completely missed her. Naruko then performed the Earth Release: Earth Pillar Prison jutsu. Hard mud sticks shot out of the ground around Sasuke. She began moulding the sticks to form a box around Sasuke. The spirits saw the jutsu and placed paper bombs on the inside before the box was completely sealed. A bang went off and the box exploded. However when the dust from the explosion cleared, Sasuke wasn't there. _A substitution jutsu_, Naruko thought, quickly changing positions.

Sasuke created a shadow clone and ran back out into the centre of the arena. That girl's last jutsu would have killed him if he hadn't seen it. But how did she manage to get the paper bombs on the inside? There hadn't been any shadow clones and the girl herself hadn't been there. He didn't have any time to think on it because the girl was back in the clearing and had taken out his shadow clone and was closing in on him. He jumped back and landed on the wall of the arena, holding himself in place with the chakra he sent to his feet. He got the Chidori going in his hand. He was almost out of chakra and he had hardly done anything. He had to make this count. He focused on the girl standing in the centre of the arena. Why did she look so confident? He was about to take a step forward when someone swept his legs out from underneath him. The Chidori died out and he fell off the wall and onto the ground. As he was beginning to get up again, a hand gripped onto his ankle and pulled him down under ground until only his head was above ground. Sasuke knew this move. It was the Double Suicide Decapitation jutsu. Kakashi-sensei had used it on him during the bell test. _Damn her! How could she have beaten me so easily? If I ever see her again I will make sure to do something about her_, Sasuke thought.

Naruko's clones disappeared as the real Naruko stepped forward. The proctor declared Naruko winner and had her get Sasuke out of the ground. She held out her hand and said, "Great match."

Sasuke ignored her hand, preferring to say, "Shut it you dumb blonde. Go back to the cesspool you came from." Sasuke waved off the help of the medical-nin and stormed off.

Naruko was enraged at that idiot's comment. How dare he? She went up to see her sensei, ignoring the people cheering in the audience. Naruko was enveloped in a hug from her uncle when she got to where he was with Haruka and Sadao. "Great work, Naruko! You smashed him!" Toru said, releasing his niece from hug.

"Yeah, you were awesome! How did you even get the paper bomb on the inside of that Pillar Prison? It was awesome!" Haruka said, loudly.

"If I had of been any closer to it than I was, my hair would have been totally ruined!" Sadao said, running a hand over his immaculately styled honey blonde hair. Naruko rolled her eyes and began telling the other two that they were awesome as well. Toru-sensei had nothing but support and praise for the three.

The three Iwagakure Genin were now Iwagakure Chunin. Because the Tsuchikage had been here for the Chunin Exams, the three Iwagakure Chunin had been given their uniforms already. They all sported it with pride. The Tsuchikage had many words of praise for them, Naruko in particular for taking out Sasuke Uchiha with such ease.

Hiruzen also praised the three Iwa Chunin. When he looked at Naruko, he smiled. If you knew what to look for, she had many of her father's features. She was also powerful like her father, as he saw during her match with Konoha's best Genin. But he was still wondering how she got those paper bombs on the inside of the box she had created. He shrugged it off as the three Iwa Chunin and Toru left his office. While he had been speaking with Toru yesterday, he had learnt that Naruko knows full well who her parents are and that she has a demon inside of her. She doesn't usually use the demon's chakra but she will if she feels like she has to. Toru had also said that she has a very short temper and will protect her friends and her village with her life. Hiruzen was surprised when Toru said that she says nothing to anyone of who her father is or that she has a demon in her when she is picked on by others for having such bright hair. She had turned out better than he hoped she would and he was happy for that.

Naruko sat with Sora in a place out of sight, watching the ever present orbs float around them. "Thank you, Sora." Naruko said. She had thanked all of the spirits who had helped before but she wanted to thank Sora personally.

"My pleasure." Sora grinned widely. "It was great fun. Especially getting to bash the living daylights out of that Kunoichi that your squad member as facing."

"Yeah, you did great." Naruko said.

"You did better though! The Uchiha brat didn't stand a chance! He was so easy to defeat. It was basically over in like, ten minutes and without getting a single scratch." Sora said, throwing an arm over Naruko's shoulder. "Just think about this. We will forever be defeating our opponents together. I can see it now; Naruko and Sora! The Spirit Lord and her dead best friend." Sora slowly waved his hand in front of them both while looking at the sky as if actually picturing it.

"Spirit Lord?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah, that's what Uzumaki's who can see us are called. It's got a nice ring to it, hasn't it?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, it's nice." Naruko replied. So Naruko was a Spirit Lord. _Nice_, she thought.


	3. Don't Touch Her Ever Again

Ever since Sasuke's match Kakashi had been thinking about why the girl he battled seemed so familiar. Eventually he figured out that she was Minato and Kushina's child. He felt like banging his head against a wall. Why hadn't he seen it earlier? She bore such a great resemblance to both Minato and Kushina, the hair being the first thing to give her away. _Wasn't she the one who Minato sealed the Nine Tails inside? If so, that must be why it was so easy to defeat Sasuke_, Kakashi thought. He still couldn't believe that his Sensei's child was actually still alive.

Naruko stayed with Sora all afternoon. She hadn't been paying attention to anything other than Sora so she was surprised when Sasuke jumped out of the tree and landed in front of her.

"Speaking to your imaginary friend?" Sasuke said, crossing his arms and glaring at Naruko.

"What do you want?" Naruko said, assuming the same position that Sasuke had.

"I want you to tell me how you defeated me so easily." Sasuke said.

"Do you want me to dack him?" Sora asked, getting ready to pull down Sasuke's pants. Naruko nodded, holding back a smile. Sora proceeded to pull down Sasuke's pants. Sasuke turned bright red as Naruko and Sora burst out laughing. He struggled to pull his pants back up and tripped. When Sasuke was all covered up and back on his two feet, he glared even harder at Naruko who was rolling on the floor laughing so hard that she was crying.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked, unkindly.

"I did nothing." Naruko answered through her laughter. When she finally stopped laughing, she stood up and stared at Sasuke. But just looking at his still tomato red face threw her into another fit of laughter. Sasuke growled. This was going nowhere. He kicked Naruko in the stomach. That ceased her laughter. Sasuke was feeling all high and mighty about himself and Sora didn't like it so Sora punched him in the face. Sasuke was dumfounded. Who had just punched him in the face? It certainly wasn't the blonde. Before he could think any more on the situation, he got a kick to the gut.

Sora dusted off his hands, proud with what he had done. "Don't ever touch my best friend again." He said. Because Sasuke couldn't hear him, Sora went and picked up a stick and wrote into the dirt at Sasuke's feet;

_Don't touch her __ever__ again. Or Else._

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. The stick was just floating in the air and then it started writing stuff into the dirt. His heart started beating hard as he read what it said. When the stick was pointed directly at him, Sasuke turned and ran. He didn't stop running until he got to Kakashi-sensei's place.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Kakashi yelled. Whoever was at the door had better have a good reason for interrupting his reading time. Kakashi opened the door and found an out of breath Sasuke.

"Sensei, sensei, that girl, the one from Iwa, she—"

"Whoa, whoa, come inside and we will discuss this at a slower pace." Kakashi said, completely opening up the door and stepping aside so that Sasuke could come in. Sasuke took a deep breath, calming himself, and entered Kakashi's house. Kakashi pointed him in the direction of the kitchen where he had Sasuke sit at the table. He prepared some tea while Sasuke told him what had happened.

"Kakashi-sensei, I went to go and find out how she defeated me and when I was watching her, I saw that she was speaking to someone but no one was with her. When I asked her if she was speaking with her imaginary friend, someone pulled my pants down. The only person who could have done that was her but she hadn't moved a muscle. When she wouldn't stop laughing, I kicked her in the stomach. Then while she was still recovering, someone punched me in the face. It couldn't have been her because she was too far and she was still clutching her stomach when I looked up at her. Then someone kicked me in the stomach. But the worst part comes next Kakashi-sensei. This stick, it started floating and it moved closer to me. Then it started writing stuff in the dirt at my feet. It said 'don't touch her ever again. Or else.' The 'ever' was underlined. It was underlined! And then the stick pointed at me!" Sasuke said, breathing heavily after getting that all out in one breath.

Kakashi brought the tea to the table where he sat down across from Sasuke and poured the Uchiha some tea. "So, you're saying that Naruko had an imaginary friend that only she can see and it pulled down your pants and bashed you because you were bothering her?" Kakashi asked, not believing Sasuke.

"Just look, sensei." Sasuke said, pointing to his bruised cheek. He then stood and listed his shirt, showing the bruise on his stomach. "It must have been how she got the paper bombs on the inside of the box she trapped me in."

"Sasuke, I have to say that I really don't believe you. And I have good reason to. Do you have any idea who her father is?" Kakashi asked.

"No. Should I care?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. You should care. Her father is the Fourth Hokage. Also known as Konoha's Yellow Flash and my sensei. She probably inherited his speed and that is how she bashed you without you realising it was you. Same with the paper bombs. Just leave it, Sasuke. She is nothing more than a speedy Kunoichi." Kakashi said, showing Sasuke out. Sasuke didn't argue. Obviously coming to his sensei had been a bad idea. But he knew where to go. He had to go see someone with a Byakugan.

"That was some serious fun." Sora said, healing the bruise on Naruko's stomach. When he was finished healing her, the two went to sit down on the same log they had sat on the day before.

"Yeah, did you see the look on his face? It was epic! He was hella scared. I swear he was on the verge of pissing himself." Naruko said.

Sora walked over to a small patch of flowers and started threading them together. "I hope you know that I will always be around to help you when you are in trouble." Sora said.

Naruko walked over to Sora and hugged him. "I know. And I can't tell you how grateful I am to you and this awesome Kekkei Genkai. And I am also quite thankful to those Konoha Chunin for doing whatever it is they did to me. Without them I wouldn't have ever met you." Naruko said, releasing Sora from her embrace. She had gotten used to the coldness of Sora's skin and it no longer actually felt that cold.

Sasuke sat in the tree next to Neji Hyuuga, watching on as the girl talked to no one. They both had their Kekkei Genkai's activated and were picking up on nothing unusual except the girl speaking to herself. Sasuke's eyes widened as a wreath of small flowers began floating in the air and landed on Naruko's head.

"Did you see that?" Sasuke whispered, nudging Neji. Neji nodded, not taking his eyes off Naruko. He couldn't believe what he was seeing either. It was so weird.

"What should we do? None of us can see who she is speaking to but we did see those flowers place themselves on her head. We have to see someone about it." Neji said.

Sasuke thought for a second before answering, "We will go see the Third Hokage."


	4. Ok, Not a Joke

Hiruzen didn't believe a word Neji and Sasuke had said. He just didn't think it was possible but he would have to get someone to check it out anyway. "So, both of you were using your Kekkei Genkai and you could not see who Naruko was talking to but you saw the flowers being placed on her head by no one?" Hiruzen asked for clarification.

"Yes, Lord Third, the ring of flowers floated up from the ground and placed themselves on Naruko's head." Neji said.

"Bring Naruko to me. I will chat with her." Hiruzen said. The two boys left after that.

Naruko was eating some ramen with her uncle when Sasuke and a long haired boy approached her. "The Third Hokage calls for an audience with you." The long haired boy said.

"What ever for?" Naruko asked, placing her bowl of ramen on the table and turning to face the two boys. She looked pointedly at Sasuke and he broke out in a sweat. She had to work hard to conceal her laughter.

"Confidential." The long haired boy said.

"I see." Naruko said. She got up to follow the boys. Sora and Toru trailed behind them, wanting to know what this was about.

At Hokage Tower, Naruko stood in front of the Hokage. Her uncle stood behind her and the two boys who had brought her here stood on either side of her. Sora walked around behind the Hokage and looked over his shoulder at the papers on the table reading away.

"Both Sasuke and Neji tell me that you, Naruko, have a type of imaginary friend that... is not so imaginary. Apparently Sasuke was physically up by this imaginary friend of yours and later he and Neji both saw this friend put a ring of flowers upon your head." Hiruzen said. Naruko tried her best to hold in her laughter as Sora danced around the Hokage and pulled faces at him.

"Do you care to share what is so funny?" Hiruzen asked, seeing that the child was laughing and focusing on some point over his shoulder.

"Go on, tell them. Just give a nod and I will show them that I am real." Sora said, lying down on top of the Hokage's desk.

"Well, first of all, my 'imaginary friend' is not imaginary. He is dead." Naruko said. Everyone in the room looked confused so she nodded at Sora and he took the Hokage's hat off his head and put it on. Then he picked up some of the papers from the Hokage's desk and started sorting through it while humming a tune. Everyone in the room besides Naruko stared at the floating hat and papers.

"His name is Sora and he is my best friend." Naruko said, grinning widely.

When Hiruzen had managed to pick his chin up off the floor her looked at the girl. "How can you see him and we can't?"

"Oh, because none of you are me." Naruko said.

Remembering what happened at the Chunin Exams, Sasuke asked, "Is this how you got the paper bombs on the inside of the box you trapped me in?"

"Yes." Naruko said, smiling.

Sasuke then turned to the Hokage, "You aren't allowed to have any outside help. She shouldn't be a Chunin." Sasuke said, pointing at Naruko.

"Hold it right there! You were using your Kekkei Genkai during our match so I see no reason why I can't use mine." Naruko said, crossing her arms.

"Wait, the Uzumaki clan has a Kekkei Genkai?" Toru said, finally speaking up.

"Of course we do. But only some of us have it. To get mine to work I had to be bashed up by a group of Konoha Chunin first." Naruko said. "It was brutal but then Sora healed me and I was fine." Naruko smiled at her friend as he placed the red hat back on the Hokage who almost choked.

"Ok, so your Kekkei Genkai allows you to communicate with dead people?" Neji asked.

"The correct term would be spirits." She corrected the long haired boy. "But yes, I communicate with them. They do what I tell them because I am a Spirit Lord and they have to obey me." Naruko said as Sora threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Say it, go on. Please?" Sora begged.

"Fine. Naruko and Sora! The Spirit Lord and her dead best friend." Naruko said.

"Thank you." Sora said, hugging Naruko.

"So the spirits obey you because they have to?" Toru asked.

"Well, yes, but they do it willingly anyway because they can't speak to anyone but me so they are thankful that someone notices their existence." Naruko said.

"So they can't even see each other?" Neji asked.

"They see each other but only as little semi-transparent white orbs that float around everywhere. That is how I see them unless they choose to take their human form. The orbs are absolutely everywhere. But they cannot communicate with each other and so they are all very lonely." Naruko smiled as she looked at the orbs circling the room in an unorganised but elegant way.

Hiruzen thought for a second. "Have you spoken to your parents yet?" He asked quietly.

Naruko's smile faded and she looked down at her feet. "No. I can't find them and Sora can't find them for me." She answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

Hiruzen shut his eyes and leant back in his chair. It upset him greatly to hear that Naruko had the ability to see spirits and yet she couldn't see her parents. Hiruzen opened his eyes and looked again at the girl and the other three ninja in the room. "First of all, Naruko you may keep your title as an Iwagakure Chunin because it was a Kekkei Genkai that ensured your win. Second, nothing that has been said in here today will leave this room. If I find out that you have spoken about any of this to anyone you will be stripped of your title as a ninja. Of course, Naruko, with the Kekkei Genkai being yours, you may tell who you like but be wise with your decision."

"Oh, don't sweat it, I won't tell anyone unless Sora gives the ok." Naruko said, giving the Hokage a thumbs-up.

"Are you sure that this Sora can be trusted?" Neji asked.

Naruko gasped and covered Sora's ears. "Hey, I know that Sora can be trusted. He hasn't done anything wrong. Sora, you don't listen to him." Naruko said, removing her hands from Sora's ears and then shooting daggers at Neji with her eyes. Neji took a step back, scared. When the Hokage gave the word, they left his office. When the hallway was empty save for the four Shinobi and Sora, Naruko turned to face them.

"If either of you two Konoha ninja open your mouths about what just went down, I will be the first to know. And if I know, you better say your prayers." Naruko said to Neji and Sasuke before grabbing both Sora and her uncle by their wrists and pulling them along the hallway and out of the tower. She let go of their wrists and picked up her pace. Neither Toru nor Sora had any trouble catching up with her.

"Please tell me everything that happened in there was a joke." Toru said. Sora answered Toru's question by jabbing him in the side. "Ok, not a joke."

"Mhm." Naruko agreed.

* * *

**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed:D**


	5. Remember Those Names When You Die

Back in Iwa the three Chunin were given a B-rank mission. Their objective was to assassinate a missing-nin from the Hidden Mist named Zabuza Momochi who is one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He is more commonly as the Demon of the Mist. He was said to be hiding out somewhere in Lightning Country, laying low after assassinating one of the two Feudal Lords in Bird Country.

Apparently some ninja from the Hidden Leaf are going to be working with the Iwa Chunin on this one. Lightning Country is very large but having Konoha and Iwa working together was quite unusual seeing as Iwa has launched multiple attacks against Konoha in the past and even started a war against them. Maybe the Tsuchikage and the Hokage were calling a truce.

The Tsuchikage had said that the Iwa Chunin are to meet up with the Konoha Chunin in Kumogakure, the Village Hidden in the Clouds and then figure out how they are going to go about taking Zabuza out. So on their way they went, moving at top speed toward Lightning Country. Naruko didn't know why this mission was classed as a B-rank when it clearly should be A-rank or S-rank. But she was confident that she and her squad could take him out, especially with the help of Sora and the other spirits. She hadn't told Haruka or Sadao about her Kekkei Genkai because she didn't feel like she should. She didn't feel like she should trust them. Or anyone else. She had kept to herself ever since returning to Iwa, only ever speaking to Sora and a few other spirits. She only spoke to someone who was still alive when she had to. Otherwise her lips were sealed.

The three Iwa Chunin had not stopped moving since they had left which was yesterday so they stopped and rested at the first inn they came upon. They were in Rice Country, half way to their destination. They were up and moving even before the sun rose the next day and they had made it to Kumogakure at nightfall. They slept at an inn in Kumo from the moment they got there till noon the next day.

Shikamaru, Choji and Shino waited at the gates of Kumo for the Iwa Chunin to show up. Choji munched on some dango while Shino played with one of his bugs. Shikamaru was leaning against the wall, relaxing and thinking about how doing anything other than sleeping was such a drag when the Iwa Chunin showed up. "Hey, you're the ones that completely smashed it in the Chunin Exams." Choji said through a mouthful of dango.

"Yes, that was us. Me in particular though. I am fabulous, no need to tell me again." Sadao said, being his usual conceited self.

"You guys were awesome. I never knew that Iwa trained such great—"

"Anyway, we have a mission to complete so we should get to it." Shino said, interrupting Choji mid sentence. With that, the six Shinobi planned out what they were going to do. Shino and Choji were going to ask questions around the Hidden Cloud, Shikamaru and Sadao were going to go to the residences and villages surrounding the Hidden Cloud while Naruko and Haruka went to scout the areas that were not occupied by anyone.

Shikamaru was having a hard time keeping his cool while moving about with Sadao. All that Iwa Chunin ever talked about was Sadao, Sadao, and oh, Sadao. It made Shikamaru want to punch him in the face. _But of course that would destroy his 'perfect' features. This is such a drag_, Shikamaru thought, rolling his eyes. He would rather be anywhere else than here but he had to try and dig up as much information as he could. The two had already been to three different small villages outside of the Hidden Cloud but they had found nothing of interest. It was at the fourth that they finally got some sort of useful information.

They were at a tea house and they had asked a lady working there if she had heard any news about the Demon of the Mist.

"Well, rumour has it that he resides near one of the mountains to the west. That's just what I heard so I wouldn't listen to me." The plump lady said, smiling broadly at Shikamaru and Sadao. They thanked her and left, going to see if they could find out anything more.

Naruko had run away from Haruka so she could tell some of the many spirits that floated around them to search as far as they could and report back to her if they saw any signs of Zabuza Momochi. They nodded and left but Sora stayed at her side, as she knew he would have. With Sora with her she made her way back to Haruka.

"Why did you run off like that? We have a mission to complete." Haruka said, way too loudly.

Naruko just shrugged, "I felt like it." Haruka decided to just let the girl be. He had noticed that she didn't want anyone's company lately. She had even rejected her uncle and it looked like she wanted to seriously hurt someone when the three of them from Iwa had been travelling to get to Kumo. He wondered what was up. She never used to act like this.

Naruko kept her eyes wide open as she, Sora and Haruka looked for anything suspicious. Naruko really only wanted to be in the presence of those who were dead and not with anyone who was still alive. But she decided that she would put up with Haruka so that she wouldn't fail the mission. Naruko felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned her head so she could see the person. I was a spirit.

"Zabuza is one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, yes?" The spirit said. Naruko nodded. "Follow me." The spirit said before turning and going in the opposite direction that Naruko and the other two had been heading in.

"This way." Naruko called out to Haruka.

"But we are heading back to the Hidden Cloud. That's where we came from." Haruka argued. Naruko ignored Haruka, knowing that she didn't need his help to defeat Zabuza. Haruka followed her anyway. But when they got to the Hidden Cloud, Haruka broke away from Naruko and the two spirits. He was going to get the two Konoha Chunin who were in the village. When he found them he made them hurry so that they could catch up with Naruko. They had her in their sights pretty quickly. As they got closer to her, they could see that she was talking to herself. The three ninja looked at each other in confusion. As they passed another village, Sadao and Shikamaru joined them. They hung back and watched as Naruko spoke to herself as she travelled west. It was quite a sight. Naruko halted suddenly and hid amongst the thick leaves in a tree. The boys slowed down for a stealth approach, trying to see what had stopped Naruko dead in her tracks. They watched as she started talking to herself again. She nodded and then jumped down from the tree.

"Oh, Zabuza! Please will you come out?" Naruko said, smiling deviously. The boys didn't understand. Zabuza was nowhere in sight and there really was nowhere he could be hiding. Then out of nowhere, a giant sword sliced through the air, embedding itself in a tree. Zabuza jumped from wherever he was hiding and landed on the sword.

"You called?" Zabuza said.

Naruko smiled wider. "Hi."

Who was this girl trying to kid? Seriously, she should know that she was about to die. Zabuza jumped off his sword but caught the hilt on his way down to the ground, dislodging it from the tree.

"Dear child, meet Kubikiribocho." Zabuza said, holding up his sword and admiring the sharp blade. "Remember that name when you die." He said before charging. The girl still had that stupid smile on her face. Zabuza was almost in striking range of the grinning girl when he felt a sharp pain in his back. It felt like he had been stabbed. He was struck again and again until he could no longer stand and his clothes were soaked through with blood.

"Naruko and Sora! The Spirit Lord and her dead best friend." Naruko said, moving toward Zabuza. She held a kunai to his throat. "_You_ remember those names when you die." She said before slitting Zabuza's throat. She picked up Zabuza's mighty sword and collected up the kunai that Sora had stabbed Zabuza with before giving Sora a high five. She thanked the spirit who had showed her where Zabuza was before turning to leave. When she turned around, sitting in the trees were the other five ninja who were on the mission with her. _How could I have been so careless?_ Naruko thought as she stared wide eyed at the five ninja in the tree. She had known that Haruka had followed her for some time but she thought that he had stayed back at the Hidden Cloud. Obviously he had brought along the whole gang. Naruko felt like punching herself. She just ignored the five of them and made her way back to the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

* * *

**Yay, Shikamaru's in this chapter! Everyone do the Shika-Shake! LOL :D**

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed, you guys are legends:D**


	6. Those Who are Alive Cannot be Trusted

Naruko went ahead and began on her way back to Earth Country, leaving Haruka and Sadao to bid farewell to the Konoha Chunin.

"Are you going to speak with the Tsuchikage about Naruko? What she did back there was some pretty awesome stuff." Choji said, stuffing his face with some unknown food.

"Yes, of course we are. If she gets out of hand she would be a massive threat. And not just to Iwa." Sadao gasped. "If she ever decided to hurt me, think of what would happen to my beautiful, soft, and not to mention better than everyone else's, skin! Oh, the horror!" Sadao said, shocked at the thought of any part of him being damaged.

Haruka shook his head at his squad member. "Will you speak with the Hokage?" Haruka asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "That girl is scary." Shikamaru said, a shiver running down his spine. If he had to be up against anyone, he didn't want it to be her.

With that, the Shinobi parted ways, the Konoha Chunin going back to Fire Country and the Iwa Chunin going to Earth Country.

Naruko knew that Zabuza's spirit would not come back to haunt her. Sora had told her that he would be going to hell for what he had done in his life. That led to a conversation about why not all spirits stay on earth.

"Well, when you die, you are given a choice. You have to decide if you want to stay here on earth or pass to the afterlife. Of course, if you have done evil in while you were alive then you don't get a choice, you are sent straight to hell. And besides, if the person you killed chose to stay behind, they would never hurt you anyway. You are a Spirit Lord after all.

"Anyway, the main reason for spirits staying here is to watch over those who they love. I wanted to stay here because I thought it would be awesome to watch how the Five Great Shinobi Nations changed over time. It got old after a while but as it turns out, you aren't given the chance to go on to the afterlife a second time." Sora said, looking sad as the two jumped through the trees, trying to get back to Iwa. Naruko knew from the last time she asked not to push about how Sora had died and how long ago it had been. Sora had not talked to Naruko for a whole day and it had had her in tears.

Naruko wondered if her parents were in the afterlife. That is probably why she couldn't see them.

When Naruko and Sora got to Iwa two days after leaving, Naruko gave the Tsuchikage the mission report.

"Where are Haruka and Sadao?" The Tsuchikage asked.

"I didn't need them for the mission. And they are still on their way. They chose to stay and chat with the Konoha Chunin." Naruko said before leaving placing Zabuza's giant sword on the Tsuchikage's desk and leaving his office. She knew that it was terribly rude, especially to the Tsuchikage but she didn't want to be in the presence of the living._ The dead are the only ones I can trust_, Naruko thought.

Haruka and Sadao stood in the Tsuchikage's office later that day, having returned from the mission.

"Why is it that Naruko felt that she didn't need you two on the mission?" The Tsuchikage asked. How could she have not needed them? He knew that the mission he had given them was definitely S-rank but he had lowered it because he knew that the three Iwa Chunin could handle it, especially with the help of some of Konoha's Chunin, but to hear that Naruko didn't need their help baffled him.

"Well, because she didn't. She took out Zabuza before he even had any time to strike her first. And she didn't even move!" Sadao exclaimed.

Haruka rolled his eyes. "She didn't move, Sadao because it wasn't her that stabbed Zabuza in the back. She only slit his throat. Weren't you watching her movements after Zabuza was dead? She high fived someone. Someone who none of us could see. And when we were following her she was speaking with someone. Once again, someone we couldn't see." Haruka said.

The Tsuchikage thought for a second, taking in what the two were saying. "So, are you saying that she can communicate with something that none of you could see?"

"Yes, and I know it was a spirit." Haruka said, noisily.

The Tsuchikage wondered, "And what drew you to that conclusion?"

"Simple, she had said before killing Zabuza, 'Naruko and Sora! The Spirit Lord and her dead best friend.' So I just figured that she must be the Spirit Lord and the one who aided her in her battle against Zabuza must have been Sora." Haruka said.

"I see."

Shikamaru, Shino and Choji had been lying when they said that they would speak with the Hokage. They knew that the Hokage would see the girl as a threat and try to get her to come to Konoha. It might just start a war. They chatted about the girl and her power anyway, trying to figure out what gave her such great power. Unfortunately, someone overheard a snippet of their conversation, the part about the Spirit Lord and her dead best friend. That someone passed it on to another who passed it on to someone else. Soon many people where whispering about a mysterious girl with great power and her dead best friend.

Naruko tried her best to avoid her uncle. He was alive so he couldn't be trusted. But Toru soon managed to catch her. "Naruko, I just want to speak with you." He said, bending down so that he was looking her in the eye.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." Naruko said, turning to leave.

Toru grabbed onto her elbow, stopping her from leaving. Naruko had to try hard not to pull her elbow away from him, scowling at the red headed man. He was alive so he couldn't be trusted. "Listen, if I wanted to tell you anything, I would." Naruko said through gritted teeth.

"Naruko, why are you acting like this? Is it because of Sora and your Kekkei Genkai?" Toru asked.

"What do you care? You're alive. People who are alive cannot be trusted." Naruko said, pulling her arm out of her uncle's grip and running off. Toru sighed. What this Kekkei Genkai was doing to his niece was terrible but he had no way to stop it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it please review it and stay tuned for the next chapter! Is there anyone in particular you want introduces to the story? Maybe the Sand Siblings? Or maybe she could go on a mission and take out the whole of the Akatsuki or something? I don't know! But if you wanna give me any ideas just throw em at me!:D (Credits will be given to anyone who gives an idea even if it isn't used:D)**

**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed:D**


	7. Let's Hope She Doesn't

The Tsuchikage decided that he was going to send Naruko out on another S-rank mission that was falsely classed as a B-rank. She had to assassinate yet another S-rank criminal. This particular criminal was originally from here, Iwa. His name is Deidara and he is part of an organisation called the Akatsuki. Deidara is currently in Fire Country. The Tsuchikage was positive that Deidara was alone though and had no accomplices at the moment. He was also sending his granddaughter, Kurotsuchi, on a mission. Kurotsuchi's mission was to spy on Naruko. The Tsuchikage was fairly confident in Kurotsuchi's stealth abilities but she would probably be found out if Naruko actually could communicate with the spirits. He would just have to wait for her mission report.

Kurotsuchi waited until Naruko was a fair distance from the village until she left to chase after her. It didn't take long for her to catch up and be able to hear and see her without being detected. Kurotsuchi could see and hear that Naruko was talking to herself, or as her grandfather had said, a spirit.

"No, we will wait until we have seen some of what this Deidara can do. When we faced Zabuza I knew his strengths and abilities because the Tsuchikage had told us but he offered nothing about this one. That means we must figure out the most efficient way to take him out." Naruko said. It was a while before she spoke again. "I am not sure how we would find out what we need to know about him first. I guess if you went in and provoked him, he would have to try to protect himself. That way we could assess his abilities." After a while, Naruko nodded.

Kurotsuchi had no idea who this girl was speaking to but it was really freaking her out. Naruko pushed on through the night, not stopping to rest. Kurotsuchi was in dire need of sleep but she couldn't afford to lose Naruko. Her mission counted on it.

Eventually Naruko decided to stop and rest. She knew that she was being trailed but she couldn't care less. Even though Naruko knew that the living could not be trusted, she was still loyal to her village, even if the Tsuchikage was sending people after her. Naruko knew that the Tsuchikage knew about her power. She also knew that the Konoha Chunin that had been on her previous mission had spread her name around and she was becoming quite well known in Fire Country. She pushed that out of her head for now, preferring to sleep.

When sunrise came, Naruko was already up and moving, having not slept much at all. Kurotsuchi was already on her tail. It was around midday when they made it into Fire Country and then into Konoha. Since this was a solo mission, she could go about this her own way. She went to get some ramen from that awesome ramen shop that she had visited while participating in the Chunin exams while she sent some spirits to search for Deidara. She was on her fourth bowl of ramen when a spirit came to her with news of Deidara. The spirit also had info on the abilities of the missing-nin because she had caught him while he was training. She payed for her ramen and left. So with the spirit leading her and Sora to wherever Deidara was, Naruko planned out how they were going to attack.

Kurotsuchi trailed Naruko. Naruko seemed as if she knew where she was going. Kurotsuchi could tell that Naruko was talking to whoever it is that she talks to again and it was still creeping her out.

Naruko stopped when the spirit told her too and peeked down into the clearing where they had stopped at. In the middle of the clearing was where Deidara was. Deidara was not dressed in the black and red Akatsuki cloak but it was folded neatly off to the side of the clearing. That gave Sora a clear shot at what he was achieving to steal. Naruko nodded at Sora who knew his part. Within a few minutes, Sora had completed his objective and handed what he had stolen from Deidara to Naruko. She then jumped down from the tree that she was perched in and faced Deidara head on. Deidara hid his surprise well, but Naruko saw a brief flash of it.

"Who are you?" Deidara asked, staring at the smiling Iwa Chunin.

"You don't need to know that. All that you need to know is that you will be dead in a matter of minutes." Naruko said, watching Sora walk straight past Deidara and hold the kunai she had given him in his hand, ready for the attack. Anyone else would see just an Akatsuki member with a kunai floating in midair.

"Is that so?" Asked the blonde. "You are nothing but a Chunin. What power do you have that is so great that it would kill me in a matter of minutes? Me, an Akatsuki member?"

"Yes I will take you down within a few minutes. Now, Deidara, do you have any idea why that is? Well, let me answer that question for you. One, I have the most powerful Kekkei Genkai ever. And two, I have in my hand, your strongest weapon." Naruko said, pulling up the two bags of clay that Sora had stolen from the Akatsuki member a few minutes prior in the one hand, keeping her other hand tucked in her pocket. Deidara's eyes widened as his hand reached for the bag that was usually at his side.

"How did you get that?" Deidara yelled, pointing at the bag in Naruko's hands.

"Hn, by using my Kekkei Genkai, of course. If you got power, you use it." Naruko laughed. "To defeat me, you need this bag of clay, but to get the bag of clay, you need to defeat me. In a bit of a pickle aren't you, Deidara."

"Get over yourself! You aren't powerful at all! You're just a theif!" Deidara yelled, louder than Haruka ever would.

Naruko tsked. "That wasn't very kind. False accusations will get you nowhere. I mean, maybe it will get you killed but it won't get you anywhere else." Naruko nodded to Sora who held the kunai to Deidara's throat as the blonde ninja was about to take a step forward. Feeling the cold blade press against his throat, Deidara stopped dead in his tracks and gulped audibly. _Damn, I forgot that ninja travelled in squads. I am such an idiot!_ Deidara thought, internally cursing himself.

"Uh, what did you s-say that K-Kekkei Genkai of yours was again?" Deidara said, breaking out in a sweat.

"I didn't." Naruko said, slowly walking toward the missing-nin. "But I will tell you know. My Kekkei Genkai gives me complete control over the spirits of the dead. Oh, and this is a solo mission." Naruko smiled as she watched the Akatsuki member's eyes dart around anxiously having figured out who was holding the kunai to his throat.

"S-so are you the Spirit Lord? The one everyone in Fire Country has been talking about?" Deidara asked, not game enough to move so he could wipe the sweat from his forehead.

Naruko nodded as she watched a red headed ninja in the usual Akatsuki attire sneak away. She hadn't known that he was there at first but she let him go. Her mission was to kill Deidara and Deidara alone.

Naruko didn't give Deidara any time to ask any more questions. She pulled out a kunai of her own faster than Deidara could see and slashed his throat. Deidara fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. She knew he was going to hell. Naruko took a few moments to examine the dead man's hands. On each of his hands was a mouth. The spirit who led her here had told her about Deidara's hands but she had wanted to see them for herself. Knowing a way she could prove to the Tsuchikage that she had taken care of Deidara, she used the kunai to cut off Deidara's hands. She put each of the hands in the two bags where the dead Akatsuki member used to keep his clay. She was about to leave when something shiny caught her eye. On a silver chain around Deidara's neck there was a silver and teal coloured ring. She picked it up and slid it on her finger. Smiling in satisfaction at what she had done, she called for Sora to follow her as she took the bag and left the clearing, giving a knowing look to Kurotsuchi who sat wide eyed in a tree.

Kurotsuchi was sure she was going to enter cardiac arrest. Naruko had taken out an Akatsuki member and she hadn't even broken a sweat. _This girl is someone o be feared_, Kurotsuchi thought.

Naruko wasted no time in getting back to Iwa. She couldn't wait until her next mission. She thought it logical that the Tsuchikage send the best ninja they had to assassinate the deadliest missing-nin out there. And the best was her. Naruko had hoped to make the whole journey back into Earth Country without rest but fatigue got the best of her and she had to rest. Sleep had been hard for Naruko to get since she had activated her Kekkei Genkai. The ever-present orbs gave light to the area around her, making it hard for her to sleep. But when she was as tired as she was now, she could go to sleep just about anywhere.

Kurotsuchi had tried to rest but she just couldn't after seeing that battle, if what had gone down could even be called a battle. She was still so shocked that a girl who was not even a Jonin was able to defeat an S-rank criminal even quicker than any Jonin would dream dreamed they could. So Kurotsuchi went on, making it to Iwa before sunrise. She didn't go to the Tsuchikage's office, knowing the old man would be at home sleeping. She tried to sleep too but just like before when she had tried to rest, sleep did everything it could to evade her, leaving open space for images of Deidara's dead body and the deadly girl to be present.

Naruko got Iwa at midmorning the next day. She had taken her time, still a bit tired. The first thing she did was race up to the Tsuchikage's office.

"Done." She said as she placed the two bags onto the desk and took a step back.

The Tsuchikage opened the bag and almost puked. Inside were two rotten smelling hands resting on white clay. The palms were facing upward and each had a mouth on them. He knew the hands and the bags of clay belonged to Deidara.

"Did you really need to bring the hands?"The Tsuchikage asked, closing the bags and pushing them to the furthest edge of the desk.

"No but I thought it would prove that it was Deidara that I killed." Naruko smiled.

The Tsuchikage just blinked. "Um, I guess you could go out on another solo mission to take out some other Akatsuki members?" The Tsuchikage said. Realising something, he continued, "In fact, your new mission is to kill every single Akatsuki member out there." He thought that the further away from the village this girl was, the better off the village would be.

Naruko nodded enthusiastically. "Will do, Lord Third! I will leave as soon as possible."

"Good, now go and get ready." The Tsuchikage dismissed the girl who practically danced her way out of his office.

Kurotsuchi came in a while after Naruko had left. "It was amazing! Deidara didn't even have a chance to attack her. And she was scary enough in how sure she was that she was going to defeat him." Kurotsuchi said. The Tsuchikage nodded and told his granddaughter the details of Naruko's new mission.

"And what about when she comes back after defeating the whole of the Akatsuki?" Kurotsuchi asked.

The Tsuchikage looked at his folded hands on the desk in front of him and sighed, "Let's hope that she doesn't."


	8. The End

Sasori had told Konan about this girl who called herself the Spirit lord. Konan took the news to Nagato, the leader of the Akatsuki. Nagato, or more commonly, Pain, hadn't been happy but then he thought about how this girl could better the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki should prepare for a new and powerful ally.

Naruko sat at the ramen shop in Konoha. She just had to come back to get some more because the ramen here was awesome! Sora was not with Naruko but she couldn't care less when ramen like this was sitting in front of her. When she payed for the ramen and left, she noticed that many people were looking at her. _Am I really that well known?_ Naruko asked herself.

Sora caught up with her later on. "So, do you want to see what I did to Sasuke's place?" Sora asked, falling into step with his best friend and grinning childishly.

"Sora, what did you do?" Naruko asked, ignoring the looks she gained from those around her. She didn't care if those who were living thought that she was insane. They were living so she had no time to worry about them. _I'm not insane. It is one hundred percent true that those who are alive cannot be trusted_, Naruko thought, assuring herself that she wasn't insane.

"Um, I may or may not have completely painted it red and wrote in big black letters 'EVER AGAIN'. The ever was underlined! It was underlined!" Sora sighed and shook her head but really inside she was laughing.

"C'mon! I'll show you!" Sora said, grabbing Naruko's hand and pulling her toward the Uchiha Compound. When she saw Sasuke's house she burst out in loud laughter.

Sasuke and his brother, Itachi, (Yes, Itachi is still here!) just looking at their house that was smothered in paint. Sasuke knew exactly who it was. The ever was underlined! It was underlined!

Hysterical laughing caught their attention. The two Uchiha's turned toward the laughter. Sasuke immediately broke out in a sweat. Itachi was going to sort out this girl.

"Oi! Did you do this?" Itachi called out to the Iwa Chunin.

Naruko managed to stop laughing for long enough to answer, "Nope, wasn't me." Then she was pulled back into her laughing fit, using a wall for support as she bent over laughing. Sora was also laughing, using Naruko for support because she was occupying the wall.

"Hey, isn't she the one that kicked you ass across the Five Great Nations in the Chunin exams?" Itachi said, holding back his amusement.

"Yes, but she didn't _kick my ass across the Five Great Nations_. She simply won the match. But don't talk to her. She speaks to the spirits." Sasuke said, grabbing on to his brother in an attempt to keep him away from the girl.

"You're kidding me? Nice try little brother but you're gonna have to try harder to trick me." Itachi said although he listened to his brother and left the girl alone.

"I have found an Akatsuki member in this area, Spirit Lord." A spirit said, interrupting Naruko and Sora's conversation.

"Where?" Naruko said, excited.

"This way. Although I ask that you take caution. This is Pain." The spirit said.

"Pain?" Naruko asked.

"Yes, Pain. The corpse controlled by Nagato, the leader of the Akatsuki. And I warn you also, there are Six Paths of Pain. The Deva Path is the one I have found." The spirit said. Naruko just nodded, completely lost.

"So, how do I defeat Pain if he is a corpse?" Naruko asked.

"I don't know but I scouted the area and the other five Paths of Pain are not around so it should be relatively easy." The spirit said as they exited the village.

"Any strengths? Weaknesses?" Naruko asked.

"The Deva path has the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive gravitation forces. It is quite a spectacular ability, so I would advise staying hidden and letting us take care of him." The spirit said.

Naruto mulled over what she should do for a moment. "Hmm, I reckon that you and Sora should only step in when I give the signal. But if I haven't given the signal do not act. I find it quite enjoyable watching my opponents squirm." Naruko said, smiling sadistically.

Unfortunately, Naruko didn't get to make her opponent squirm because he had an interesting offer for her. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I heard you. Please repeat." Naruko said, wondering if she was going deaf.

"The Akatsuki asks if you would like to join our ranks. You would have great power among those who are strong like you." The Deva Path said.

Naruto put a hand to her chest, feigning shock. "Oh, my, my, what terrible manners. Everyone should know that with my power, I am more powerful than anyone that ever lived. And because of that, I will make you a deal." Naruko laughed, loving where this was going. She could see now that if she was part of the Akatsuki, she would be able to kill more people who were alive and turn them into trustworthy people. Pain nodded, waiting for her to tell him. Naruko continued. "I will become a part of the Akatsuki... if you hand command over the Akatsuki to me."

Nagato had agreed to give leadership of the Akatsuki to Naruko and ever since then it had all gone downhill. She had set her spirits on Tea Country and massacred the whole place. Then in the same day, the day she became leader, she sent out more spirits to massacre all of the smaller villages that were not in one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. One girl had done all of that in one day. He feared what she was going to do next so he sent his Deva path to speak with her. She had just used the dead to kill the Deva Path. So Nagato sent the other five Paths.

Naruko was enraged that the evil man would send his Six Paths after her. So she set her spirits after him. They found Nagato and killed him. Naruko was doing the right thing. She was cleansing the world of those who could not be trusted.

"Are you sure you are doing the right thing?" Sora asked. He didn't know if killing everyone was a good decision.

Naruko laughed. "Well of course it is. Those who are alive cannot be trusted."

Sora felt guilty as Naruko sent out another lot of spirits to take out the Five Great Shinobi Countries.

"This is perfect. The world will have no living human and then we will rule. The world will be a better place." Naruko said.

Sora wondered if he should tell her what was painfully obvious. He didn't know how she would react. He chose to tell her, "Naruko, you are alive too."

Naruko had not thought about herself being alive. That means that she would have to do something about it.

Toru couldn't believe it. His niece was evil. Her level of evil had surpassed that of the Akatsuki and all those that came before them. Toru knew there was no way to fight the spirits so he just sat back and awaited his inevitable death, drinking alcohol and eating whatever he could get his hands on as he thought about his nieces insanity.

Naruko had told Sora and all of the spirits to leave the room. The area around her looked so dark without the bright luminosity that the orbs give off. Naruko ignored it though, preparing herself to do what she knew she had to. She gulped as she took out her kunai and held it up to her throat.

"C'mon, Naruko. This is just like killing any other living being." Naruko whispered to herself. Naruko shut her eyes as she ended her life.

**Three Years Later:**

The Five Great Shinobi Nations were back to the way they used to be. People were happy and thriving everywhere. Business in each of the hidden villages went on as usual. Toru had swore never to have children so he could prevent things like this from ever happening. Sasuke went on to become a Chunin. Sadao became part of Iwa ANBU and Haruka was still a Chunin. Sora floated around, mourning his loss. Although her death had saved the world, Sora couldn't help but feel upset. Naruko had been his best friend and now he knew for sure that she was in hell. He would have to go on living his dead life alone, as would Naruko. And that was the end of Naruko and Sora! The Spirit Lord and her dead best friend.

* * *

**So guys, that was the end. Sorry it wasnt that long of a FanFic but I felt that Naruko was getting too strong so I had to end it. I hoped you liked it and thanks for all that reviewed! Also the Tsuchikage didnt exactly want her dead he just wanted the village to be safe. **


End file.
